Bitter Taste
by EsotericWhim
Summary: With the festival over and first district destroyed, Natsuki must learn to survive in a different, more peaceful world. But when the two people she cares about are always at one another's throats; how can she appease one without hurting the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter Taste**

AN: _To avoid going blind, view in half screen width. Feedback appreciated._

_Mai-HiME or its characters are not mine, obviously._

_Much hate for the new formatting rules._

_

* * *

_

"Well, that's a good hour of my life I'll never get back," Nao grumbled irritably as they exited the school auditorium. "We should have just skipped the stupid ceremony."

Her companion shot her a pointed look as they dodged the stream of students filing out from the hall. "You know I had to be here today, Nao."

Nao rolled her eyes, quickly side-stepping as a young girl nearly careened into her. "Couldn't you have just congratulated Fujino after the snore-fest?" she asked, glaring daggers at the back of the girl's head before turning back to face Natsuki. "It's not like she could have spotted you among all those people anyway."

Natsuki sighed before gesturing to a blank spot of wall overlooking the auditorium's entrance. Nao nodded in quiet understanding as they made their way over to the clearing.

"Can I remind you that I didn't force you to come?" Natsuki countered testily. "And you obviously don't know Shizuru very well, if you think she wouldn't notice us missing."

Nao smirked humourlessly, and joined Natsuki against the warm bricks, her right hand holding the crook of her left elbow as she settled herself next to the older girl. "Us? I don't think Fujino gives a damn about what _I_ do, Kuga." Her smirk became a little more feral. "Well, only if get within a five metre radius of you. And history has shown us that things get decidedly less civil when that happens."

Nao grimaced as soon as the words had left her mouth. It stung her pride to think that even four-months after the end of the festival, she was still scared of Shizuru. And she especially hated that she sounded so petty and childish to her own ears.

She picked a line of thread off her sleeve as she purposefully avoided the scowl Natsuki directed at her.

"Drop it, Nao," Natsuki reprimanded, lowering her voice so that passers-by couldn't overhear. "The festival made us all do things we're not proud of. You, of all people, should know that."

Nao raised a single fine eyebrow as she levelled her gaze on Natsuki. "You trying to guilt-trip me?"

Natsuki shook her head, her long, dark hair slipping over a shoulder with the movement. "No, I'm just trying to remind you that Shizuru's human."

"Fujino? Human?" Nao couldn't control the strangled laugh that escaped her throat. "Sure could've fooled me."

Natsuki frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "You still hate her, don't you?" she asked quietly.

Nao met Natsuki's gaze unflinchingly. "What do you think?"

"But... why?"

She turned an incredulous stare on her companion at the quiet question; it was certainly not the response she was expecting.

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

Natsuki frowned. "Well, technically I was the one who started the festival by attacking you. I was also mostly responsible for you losing your eye, yet you forgave me." Her brows furrowed further. "Why not Shizuru?"

Nao averted her eyes from Natsuki's as she became more conscious of the fine white scar that intersected her left eyebrow and cheekbone.

"And who said I'd forgiven you?"

Natsuki's reply of a small smile infuriated Nao more than she would have thought possible. Mostly because she knew Natsuki had seen right through the lie.

"Anyway, if you recall, I got my revenge on you," Nao pointed out smugly, smiling inwardly as Natsuki's eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "Fujino wiped the floor with me, and would have done much more if she'd been given half a chance."

"Yeah," Natsuki agreed. "But she didn't."

"Only because you stopped her," she countered.

Natsuki shifted her weight, her uniform rustling as it caught against the rough bricks. "Yeah, well, consider it momentary insanity on my part."

Nao brought a hand to her heart as though mortally wounded. "Ouch! That was cold, Kuga. Even for you."

A small smile tugged at the older girl's lips as she shot Nao a curious glance. "So, how much longer are you planning on hanging around anyway? Surely you're not waiting to congratulate Shizuru on her graduation?"

Nao pulled a disgusted face. "Uh, no. I'll leave the fawning and squealing to her fan club and you, thanks."

Natsuki's smile morphed into an indignant frown. "I don't fawn!" she protested, tucking a few strands of hair behind an ear. "And I certainly don't squeal."

"Oh? That's not what I hear from Mikoto," she taunted, enjoying the look of horror slowly dawning on Natsuki's face. "She tells me that you squealed quite prettily after you flashed—"

"Shut up!" Natsuki cried desperately, clamping a hand across Nao's grinning mouth. "If you want to go on living you'll shut up right now!"

Nao froze and resisted the urge to recoil as Natsuki's hand locked down across her mouth and shoulder, effectively pinning her to the wall. Shooting Natsuki an icy glare, Nao tugged at her arm in an attempt to free herself. Taking the hint, Natsuki released her, taking a step back and leaning back against the wall.

"I can't believe that little idiot told you of all people," she grumbled, tugging at the hem of her skirt self-consciously.

Nao shrugged, running a thumb lightly under her bottom lip to clear her smudged lip balm. "Mikoto's not exactly known for her tact, now is she?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow at the older girl. "Did you really think she wouldn't tell me?"

Natsuki grimaced. "I'd hoped she wouldn't tell anyone," she explained, before shrugging in resignation. "But I guess that's impossible for her." She paused for a moment, lost deep in thought, before glancing up furtively at Nao. "I don't suppose you'd consider keeping that to yourself?"

"The fact that you squeal like a little girl when embarrassed?"

Natsuki huffed, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "I didn't squeal. I—"

"Yes, yes. We can't go tarnishing the reputation of Fuuka's ice princess by making her out to be a damsel in distress, now can we?" she drawled lazily. "Don't worry, Kuga; I won't hurt your manly pride."

Natsuki's left eyebrow twitched angrily, but she kept any retorts in check. "So, you'll keep what you know to yourself?" she growled.

Nao shrugged. "I suppose I could... but I would like something in return."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she eyed Nao suspiciously. "Are you planning on blackmailing me?"

Nao waved her off dismissively, but couldn't deny that the accusation had hurt—just a little. "Still so quick to cast me as the villain, eh Kuga?" Guilt flashed across the older girl's face, and Nao let the insult slide. "I was just going to ask to be taken out for a ride on that lovely little bike of yours sometime," she explained. "No need to get your panties in a twist." The evil grin returned as she fixed her gaze pointedly on Natsuki's skirt. "Oh, wait! You are wearing—?"

"Of course I am!" A faint tinge of red finally dusted across the older girl's cheeks as she interrupted Nao angrily. "So, are you going to keep your promise or not?"

"Depends. Are you going to keep your end of the bargain? A free ride, any time?"

The older girl paused for a moment, as though weighing up her options, before resigning herself to her fate and nodding once.

"Good girl," Nao purred, purposefully ignoring Natsuki's glower.

The older girl took a few calming breaths before resuming her original place next to Nao on the brick wall. "So, you never actually answered my question."

"Oh? About what?"

"About what you're doing still hanging around here," Natsuki supplied shortly. "I thought you would've been out of here after the ceremony."

Nao blinked. "Oh, that?" She turned back to study the scenery before her. "I have to meet up with someone in town later, so I thought I'd come bug you until the swarm clears from around Fujino."

A minor commotion started near the entrance of the auditorium as Shizuru made her way out into a sea of well-wishers. They both watched with mild interest for a few moments, before Natsuki turned a concerned frown Nao's way. "You don't have a date tonight, do you, Nao?"

A feline smirk crossed her features as she turned back to eye Natsuki suggestively. "Why, Kuga? You jealous?"

Natsuki said nothing as she held Nao's gaze unflinching.

When she finally realised Natsuki wasn't going to take the bait, Nao averted her gaze back to Shizuru and her adoring fans. Natsuki's concern for her welfare still made her uncomfortable.

She smirked. "I suppose you could call it a date if you really wanted to."

"Moron," Natsuki sighed, correctly interpreting Nao's allusion. "You know that getting revenge won't change anything, right?"

"So you keep telling me," she countered, not bothering to turn back to the older girl yet. They'd had this conversation, or variations of it, a handful of times before. And Nao was getting sick of hearing it.

"At least tell me that you've got some protection on you," Natsuki requested, causing Nao's eyebrows to raise in surprise as she turned to face the older girl.

When she realised Natsuki was happily oblivious to her unintended double entendre, Nao grinned slyly. "Well, that depends on what form of _protection _you mean, Kuga-san."

A moment passed before Natsuki caught on and blushed furiously, pushing herself off the wall to face Nao rigidly. "I-Idiot! Not that sort! I mean do you have any _weapons_, not—" She cut herself off, the blush still decorating her cheeks prettily, as she avoided meeting Nao's eyes.

Nao managed to keep a straight face for a whole three seconds before she burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching at her burning stomach. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she struggled to get her breathing under control.

A glance at Natsuki showed her the older girl was thoroughly unimpressed with the whole situation, a scowl decorating her features.

When she was finally sure she'd be able to talk without bursting into further fits of laughter, Nao straightened up, taking a few calming breaths and swiping at her eyes. "You kill me, Kuga! You really do." Taking note of the glower still directed her way, Nao felt the edges of her mouth lift up. "Don't worry, I've got all my bases covered."

Natsuki growled, but nodded once. "Well, if you do need anything—any _weapons_," she clarified hurriedly, "just let me know. I've still got Yamada's number and he can get me whatever you need." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just saying."

She returned the small nod; the closest she would come to thanking the older girl for her consideration.

Natsuki smiled as she met Nao's eyes, and Nao marvelled again at how similar, and yet so completely unalike, their eye colour was. Natsuki had been right, when she'd saved her from Shizuru: they had more in common than she'd care to admit.

Nao averted her gaze and the moment was over. With nothing better to occupy her, she turned back to the thinning group around the former Student Council president. "So, how long do you think it's going to be until the sea of adoring fans ebbs?"

She heard Natsuki sigh heavily, followed by the sound of ruffling clothes. When she turned her attention back to the other girl, she noticed Natsuki had resumed her position against the wall, arms crossed across her chest, and legs crossed at the ankles. "Too long," she grumbled. "Although I suppose that's to be expected."

"You know, I never really got why Fujino was so popular," Nao admitted, eyeing the throng of students clamouring around Shizuru. "She has quite the little brainwashed cult there, doesn't she?"

Natsuki took her eyes off the crowd as she turned to look at Nao and shrugged. "Shizuru can be dangerously charismatic when she wants to be. And cunning." She shot Nao a pointed smirk. "Not unlike someone else I know."

Nao responded with a disbelieving huff. "While you," she purred as Natsuki's attention rounded on her, "have all the charisma of a wet sponge."

Natsuki's eyes shut. "Why thank you," she muttered sarcastically.

"Any time," Nao returned, eyeing Natsuki as she turned back toward Shizuru's crowd.

"And, anyway, why would I need charisma?" Natsuki countered. "It's not like I'm going to nominate for Student Council or anything."

Nao scoffed. "I think Suzushiro would pop a vessel if the school's most famous truant got voted in for president." She paused and a sly grin crossed her face as she imagined the blonde's reaction to Natsuki's presidency. "Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing that." She turned a wide grin on Natsuki. "Sure you wouldn't consider? It could be fun."

Natsuki snorted. "As tempting as that sounds, I really wouldn't want to get lumped with all that work. And it's not like anyone would actually vote me in, anyway."

Nao rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure you'd get the male vote, Kuga." She smirked. "And, from what I hear in the corridors, a decent portion of the female vote too."

Natsuki looked down uncomfortably, but interestingly chose not to protest. Apparently, she _was_ aware of her popularity, if not completely comfortable with it.

Nao's eyes slid past Natsuki and a dangerous smirk lit her face. "Speaking of popularity—"

Natsuki followed Nao's gaze and her shoulders tensed when she caught on to Nao's meaning. Walking rather stiffly toward them was Takeda Masashi.

Nao snickered quietly to herself as she saw the uncomfortable flush spread across Natsuki's cheeks. Judging by that reaction, Natsuki had figured out why the former kendo captain was approaching her today of all days.

This was going to be fun.

Looking like it was taking all his concentration to simply put one foot in front of the other, Takeda stopped a short distance from them; his posture uncomfortably straight. "K-Kuga," he stuttered, his voice breaking nervously as his eyes focussed everywhere but on Natsuki. "Could I have—uh, can I talk to you?" His eyes settled on Nao pointedly. "Alone?"

Nao held back the short bark of laughter she felt rising in her throat as she eyed the uncomfortable pair, and put on her best demure smile. "Of course, Takeda-san!" She turned to Natsuki, making sure Takeda couldn't see the delighted grin crossing her face. "If you'll excuse me, _Natsuki-senpai_," she murmured, emphasising the term of address pointedly, as she strode easily past Natsuki, toward the now thinning mass of people gathered on the auditorium steps.

A quick glance back revealed Natsuki glaring desperately after her as Takeda fidgeted nervously in front of her. Nao chuckled under her breath and sat herself down on the auditorium steps, making sure she had an unobstructed view of the two upperclassmen.

To her surprise, while Natsuki looked clearly uncomfortable, she didn't seem to be reacting quite as badly Nao had expected her to. Takeda seemed to be trying his best to convey his thoughts, although he still seemed very nervous, while Natsuki was mostly looking down, quietly listening.

At least, that's what it looked like.

Being so far away made it difficult to see properly...

"Ara, now what could have captured Nao-han's interest so keenly, I wonder?" came an amused voice to the left of Nao.

Nao schooled her features as she glanced up into crimson eyes. "Not much," she replied lazily. "Only Takeda finally growing some balls and confessing to Kuga."

She pointed to the spot she had just been, in time to see Takeda bow deeply. Shizuru's smile dropped for the briefest of seconds, and Nao watched her grip on her diploma tighten just a fraction before the easy smile returned.

"So it would seem," she returned. "Poor Takeda-kun."

Nao frowned. "Poor Takeda? You seem sure Kuga will turn him down. What if she says yes?"

Shizuru finally broke her study of the conversing couple as she trained her gaze intently back on Nao. "Unfortunately for Takeda-kun, I can't imagine Natsuki returning his feelings," Shizuru replied evenly. "I've never gotten the impression that she feels similarly for him."

"Hmm? And I suppose you'd be an expert on who Kuga likes?" Nao shot back, taking perverse enjoyment in the pained look that flashed across Shizuru's face. "Oh, wait..."

Shizuru broke eye contact, her head inclined slightly. "As Nao-han very well knows, I am certainly no authority on the matter. Natsuki is free to like whomever she chooses; as is her right." Crimson eyes flicked back to meet Nao's own, and her voice softened. "Nao-han would do well to remember that."

Nao frowned as fear prickled along her skin. On instinct she stood up, closing the distance between them, and eliminating some of the height advantage Shizuru had over her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she growled, not liking the insinuation lacing Shizuru's words.

"Whatever you wish to make of it, Nao-han," Shizuru explained patiently, maintaining eye contact.

"I'm not like you, Fujino," Nao snarled quietly, becoming aware of mounting interest from nearby spectators. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her posture, so it at least didn't _look _like a confrontation to outsiders.

"Really? I think we're more alike than you may believe, Nao-han," Shizuru replied, and Nao felt her nails bite into her palm as she struggled to keep her anger in check.

Nao's acidic retort died in her throat as Natsuki pulled up alongside them, the older girl's ears and cheeks containing traces of what must have been a magnificent blush.

"So, how'd it go? You going out with Takeda?" Nao queried, studying Shizuru out of the corner of her eye. The former Council president turned her gaze to Natsuki, and Nao could almost feel the tension radiating from the older girl.

"How'd you know that's what he wanted?" Natsuki grumbled as the blush reignited on her cheeks.

Nao rolled her eyes, and heard Shizuru stifle a giggle. "Oh, I dunno! Maybe because Takeda's been panting after you all year? And since he's graduating he's got nothing to lose if you turn him down?" Nao conjectured. "You're such a naive idiot sometimes, Kuga."

Natsuki's brows lowered in embarrassed annoyance, as she levelled her gaze at Nao. "Well, sorry I'm not as experienced as some," she growled testily.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Nao shot back dryly. She made a show of studying her nails. "So, you and Takeda, huh? I actually thought you'd be off somewhere sucking face with him right now."

The embarrassed flush returned at full force; for a big bad biker chick with an attitude, Natsuki was far too easily embarrassed.

"I turned him down."

Nao's attention piqued at the quiet admission. "Oh?"

"Poor Takeda-kun," Shizuru offered, as Natsuki turned to face her with a frown.

"You're going to side with him?"

Their light-hearted banter continued as Natsuki threatened the destruction of their friendship and Shizuru did her best to placate the dark-haired girl. With each passing second, Nao felt something bitter bubbling away in her stomach and throat, as she watched on quietly.

"Well, since you two love birds are so obviously wrapped up in one another, I think I might go," she interrupted, pleased when both girls turned their attention back to her.

She turned to Shizuru and bowed slightly. "Congratulations on your graduation, _Kaichou-sama_." When she raised her head she noticed that Shizuru was eyeing her with suspicion.

She dropped her voice to just above a whisper as she walked past Shizuru on the stairs, "Here's to hoping you can reign in your murderous impulses at your new university," she snarled quietly, not bothering to turn around to see what sort of effect she'd had as she walked away.

Natsuki angrily yelling her name told her all she needed.

* * *

"Nao!"

"Leave her be, Natsuki." Shizuru pleaded, resting her free hand gently on the shorter girl's shoulder to stop her going after the young redhead. "Nao-han has every right to dislike me; I did kill her mother, after all."

Natsuki looked panicked as she glanced around furtively before turning back to face Shizuru. "Not so loud, idiot!" she whispered fiercely. "What are you doing, mentioning that here? Are you insane?"

Shizuru withdrew her hand. "Perhaps," she replied with a small smile. "Natsuki would be the best judge of that, I think."

Natsuki said nothing, as she stared back into Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru made a move to lighten the mood by changing the topic, but was interrupted when Natsuki muttered a simple "come on", grabbed her by the wrist and started tugging her toward the woods surrounding the campus.

Shizuru swallowed painfully, but hid it with an amused smile. "If Natsuki wanted me all to herself, she merely had to ask."

The presence of Natsuki's hand on hers made her voice sound a little shaky, even to her own ears. The lingering touch was comforting and yet so completely disconcerting that Shizuru was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with herself. And it didn't help that Natsuki hadn't said a word, or even looked at her, since she'd started dragging her through the woods.

"Natsuki?"

Finally she got a response. Natsuki looked back at her with a small smile as she pulled her through one last line of trees. When they exited the woods, Shizuru's eyes widened fractionally, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Natsuki had taken her to the school gardens where they had first met.

"Natsuki, what—?"

The younger girl turned to face Shizuru, tugging her forward. When Shizuru had come to a stop before her, she let their entwined hands fall loosely in between them. Shizuru studied their interlaced fingers with fascination. "I want you to stop beating yourself up over what happened during the festival," Natsuki ordered. When Shizuru didn't respond, Natsuki gave her hand a quick squeeze, and Shizuru raised her head to lock eyes with the younger girl's. "Nao will take a bit more time to come around, but the others have already forgiven you, Shizuru. You need to let it go now, before it does you more damage."

Shizuru sighed and brushed a thumb across the back of Natsuki's knuckles. "Thank you for your concern, Natsuki, but I don't think I can do as you've asked."

Natsuki frowned, her eyebrows pinching together tightly in displeasure. "Why not?"

Shizuru smiled gently, touched by the depths of Natsuki's feelings. "Because I need more time to come to terms with what happened to me during the festival," she explained, watching as Natsuki's frown started to lift. "Because I need to understand why I was so easily manipulated into killing hundreds of people for you." She paused as Natsuki winced, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "And because I need to know whether my feelings for you are healthy or not."

Natsuki frowned and gripped Shizuru's hand almost painfully hard. "Just because you love another girl, doesn't mean that what you're feeling isn't—"

"No, Natsuki, that's not what I meant." Natsuki's grip slackened and deep green eyes studied her in confusion. Shizuru tried again, "What I mean to say is that I need to know if loving you will just keep hurting me." The guilty look on Natsuki's face spurred her onward. "And before you start: it's not your fault. Even if you could return my feelings, I'm still not certain the resulting relationship would be good for me."

Natsuki frowned in frustration. "I don't understand, Shizuru. I—"

Shizuru smiled indulgently, although she could feel an awful pressure building up in her throat. "It means that I need time to sort out what I am feeling for you, Natsuki, so that I don't end up hurting myself, or you, any more than I already have." Her voice wavered toward the end of the sentence, and she swallowed the painful lump building in her throat. "So I have a request," she said, forcing the smile onto her face. "A graduation present, if you will. Since that _is _the purpose of today, and Natsuki has still not congratulated me," she said, winking.

Natsuki looked a little bewildered for the briefest of moments, as if only remembering why they were at school in the first place. She shifted her weight onto one foot, unintentionally dragging Shizuru's hand forward. "Ah, that's right. Sorry, Shizuru." Natsuki tugged Shizuru toward her. "Congratulations."

Much to Shizuru's surprise, Natsuki slipped her arms around her waist, pulling Shizuru against her body in a gentle hug. When it became apparent Natsuki wasn't about to let go in a hurry, Shizuru raised her arms tentatively around Natsuki's shoulders, pulling the younger girl closer to her. Natsuki tucked her head into Shizuru's neck, and she shivered at the sensation of the girl's breath against her neck.

If she didn't know Natsuki better, she would have thought the younger girl was teasing her cruelly.

When she finally decided it had gone on long enough, Shizuru grasped Natsuki by the shoulders, and gently pushed her back; not caring that Natsuki could now see the red flush that was sure to have overtaken her cheeks.

"Natsuki is trying to distract me from asking for my favour," Shizuru pouted, enjoying the mild look of panic on Natsuki's face. "The hug was a very nice present in its own right, but I am wondering if Natsuki would promise me something? And it would mean a lot to me if you would agree to it before I ask."

Natsuki blushed and averted her gaze as Shizuru laughed. "Ara! What sort of things are going through Natsuki's mind at the moment, I wonder." She smiled fondly. "Don't worry, you will be able to fulfil this promise with all your clothes firmly in place," she supplied.

Natsuki eyed her suspiciously, although the blush had darkened a shade. "Okay then, Shizuru, what would you like me to do?"

Shizuru took a steadying breath and smiled shakily, mustering up the willpower to get through the next conversation without faltering. "When I start university I want you to promise not to contact me until the end of the semester."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Taste**

AN: _To avoid going blind, view in half screen width._

_Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. They certainly help boost motivation._

_

* * *

_

The smell of cooking food filled Natsuki's nostrils as she curled herself into a ball in the corner of Mai's couch. Her stomach announced its empty state loudly, momentarily distracting her from the pressure building behind her eyes. The headache had been just a faint annoyance an hour ago, but it now seemed like it was trying its hardest to become a fully-fledged migraine.

Natsuki scrubbed a hand roughly across her forehead as a throb of pain lanced through her skull.

"Hold on, Natsuki," Mai called, and Natsuki grimaced at the volume. "It'll be ready in just a second."

A quick wave of acknowledgement was all she could manage in reply as she shut her eyes miserably. Today had been trying on more than one occasion, but it was her best friend's unusual demand that had brought her to this new fresh level of hell. Her teeth clenched as she thought on it more; Shizuru was such a selfish moron!

"It's ready!"

Natsuki opened her eyes gingerly, momentarily blinded by the late afternoon sun filtering in through the windows of the small room. Mai was settling herself down at the low table in front of the couch, two steaming bowls sitting on the table's surface.

"Natsuki, it'll get cold," Mai admonished, picking up her chopsticks and picking some noodles out of the bowl. "I promise it will make you feel better."

Natsuki complied wordlessly, unfurling her legs from the couch, and taking a few easy strides to the opposite side of the table to Mai. She slowly lowered herself to the floor, adjusting the cushion for comfort as her meal for the evening was finally revealed to her.

Ramen.

Of course it was ramen.

Natsuki picked up her chopsticks, and grumbled a quick thanks before she dug in. As usual, Mai's cooking was amazing, and despite herself, she started to feel a little better. Whether it was because of the food, or if it was just because it was a distraction, Natsuki didn't know. And frankly, she just didn't care.

Her dining was interrupted when Mai giggled, a few noodles slipping off her chopsticks as she tried to muffle it. "You know, at the moment you remind me of what you were like when we first met," Mai explained. "You were always so gruff and serious; you were actually pretty scary."

Natsuki swallowed her mouthful of cabbage and stilled her chopsticks against the side of her bowl. "Not scary enough, apparently," she returned with a small smile. "Despite my warnings, you still came to Fuuka."

Mai smiled fondly. "Mmm, But I think it was the right choice, don't you? Even if meant we had to participate in the festival, we've both made a lot of really close friends because of it." The smile became a little sad. "In spite of what we went through, I think it's made us both stronger, better people, don't you think?"

Natsuki nodded as she grabbed a few noodles and stuffed them into her mouth, hurriedly swallowing and almost choking as piece of noodle stuck to the back of her throat. "Some of the others don't see it that way, though," Natsuki said soberly, before breaking into a coughing fit. Mai fetched her a glass of water, and Natsuki accepted it with thanks. "You and I got through the festival mostly unscathed; but some of the others didn't." She placed the water back on the table before continuing. "I'm not sure everyone's fully recovered from it yet; even if they pretend like they have."

Mai frowned thoughtfully as she finished off her mouthful. "I know Mikoto still has nightmares about it. Every few nights she'll start twitching and whimpering in her sleep," she said, before sighing in exasperation. "Her kicking usually wakes me up in the middle of the night, but when I ask her about it she shrugs and says she can't remember what she dreamt about."

Natsuki's eyebrows rose as she glanced at Mai curiously. "Uh, and exactly what are you doing in her bed in the first place?"

"I'm not in hers; she's in mine!" Mai cried in frustration, her eyes closing dramatically and her head tilted back. "I don't know how it happens, but every morning when I wake up she's on my bed half draped over me! I swear that girl has no respect for personal space."

Natsuki hid a smirk. "I think it's just _your _personal space she has no respect for, Mai," she offered, earning herself a glare for her troubles. "She doesn't do it to the rest of us."

Mai sighed tiredly. "Well, hopefully she'll grow out of it in time." She picked up her bowl and took a sip, before returning it to the table. "You know, she already seems to be maturing a little. I wonder if I have Nao-chan to thank for that?" She queried rhetorically, before a small grimace crossed her face. "I know they're friends, but I can't help but be worried about what that girl is teaching her."

At the mention of Nao's name, Natsuki's brow furrowed.

"Ah, now what's that about?" Mai cried, pointing her chopsticks at Natsuki accusingly. "Is Nao-chan the reason you're in such a bad mood? Did something happen? I thought you guys were becoming friends."

Natsuki shook her head. "Nao's only a small part of the reason," she said. "But can I tell you after dinner? I haven't really sorted out my own thoughts yet."

Mai nodded and lowered her chopsticks back to her bowl wordlessly.

Only a short while later, Natsuki had finished the remainder of her ramen, said a quick thanks to Mai and shifted position, crossing her legs and leaning back to support her body on her arms. She took the time to study Mai while she was finishing off her own meal.

"Hey, Mai?" Natsuki ventured, earning a glance up over her bowl from the redhead. "Why aren't you with Tate or Kanzaki right now? I would have thought you'd have something organised for tonight."

Mai swallowed her mouthful in a large gulp, cringing as it slid down painfully slowly. She pounded on the upper part of her chest in an attempt to speed it up before turning her attention back to Natsuki. "A-Actually Reito-san's going by Minagi these days, not Kanzaki," she offered shakily.

Natsuki laughed. "Nice try changing the subject," she said, as Mai shot her a slightly weak smile.

"Ah, and I thought I'd get away with it too!"

She finished up her dinner and started clearing the dishes. Natsuki started to rise to help but Mai shook her head, taking the dishes over to rest in the sink. Natsuki could only watch as Mai faced away from her, the sound of the running tap almost drowning out her voice.

"To be honest, I was just coming back here to grab my purse since I forgot it this morning. I originally had plans to go to dinner with Reito-san, but when I saw you loitering about the dorms, I messaged him to change our plans." She shot a look over her shoulder at Natsuki, concern evident on her face. "You looked upset, so I though something must have happened."

"Ah, sorry," she muttered, feeling only slightly better when Mai waved her apology off. She then sighed, sitting forward and hugging her crossed knees to her chest. "But yeah, you could say something happened. A few things, actually."

Mai finished cleaning up and sat herself across from Natsuki again, draping her arms on the table and propping up her chin on one hand. "You wanna tell me about it?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and gave Mai and edited account of everything that had happened that afternoon. Her refusal of Takeda's confession, Nao's admission she was likely going paedophile hunting that night, the confrontation between the younger redhead and Shizuru, and finally Shizuru's request.

Mai had thankfully just sat back and let Natsuki talk, only giggling slightly as Natsuki recounted Takeda's nervous confession speech. But as she moved on to later events Mai's expression became more grave, morphing into surprised shock when she revealed Shizuru's bombshell.

"So, what did you say?" Mai asked carefully, when Natsuki fell silent.

"What could I say?" she asked bitterly. "I told her if that's what she wanted, I'd respect her wishes."

"And then?"

Natsuki shrugged. "She said that we'd have to make the most of the next two weeks, before she leaves. Then she turned and left, saying that she had to get back to her graduating class and that she'd call me later." She frowned. "I think she was trying to run away from me."

Mai sighed, lifting her head from her palm and laying it across the other on the table. "Well, it's not like I can't understand where she's coming from," she offered, much to Natsuki's displeasure. "I mean, Shizuru-san _was _rather out of control during the last part of the festival; and that's gotta mess with your head a little." She paused at Natsuki's deepening frown. "Just think for a moment. Don't you ever feel guilty about what happened with Nao-chan?" Natsuki felt a stab of guilt shoot through her, and Mai hastily clarified herself. "Not that I blame you or anything! But, don't you regret it? Because I know I still feel guilty about trying to kill Mikoto, even if I didn't, and even if it would've been undone anyway."

Natsuki nodded thoughtfully, straightening her legs out under the table and leaning back on her hands. "Seeing that scar across her eye always makes me feel a little guilty. Even though I know she doesn't really hold it against me."

Mai's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Nao-chan has a scar? On her left eye? The one that was damaged?"

Natsuki nodded reluctantly; idly wondering if she should have told Mai. Even though she'd never admit it out loud, Natsuki was pretty sure Nao was self-conscious about it. "Yeah, but keep that to yourself would you?"

Mai nodded in understanding, but Natsuki wondered if she'd have to run interference the next time they saw one another. Mai was a great person, but she had the habit of being a little less than subtle about some things. She wouldn't put it past her friend to stare at Nao's left eye until the younger redhead retaliated and poked out Mai's own in revenge.

"Well then, knowing what you feel like with something minor like that, do you see how Shizuru-san must feel? That guilt must be really hard to deal with. I'm actually surprised she's managed to last this long without breaking down."

Natsuki nodded, but held her tongue. Mai didn't have to know about the few weeks immediately after the festival where she _had _been a broken mess. When Natsuki had been the one to pick her up and hold her until she calmed down. "I know that, but I just don't understand why she has to cut off all communication to do it," she grumbled angrily. "I thought we were friends. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do? Share their troubles?"

Mai studied her for a bit, and Natsuki squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny. "You can be really thick-headed sometimes, Natsuki."

Natsuki frowned, sitting up straight as she levelled an angry glare at Mai. She'd been getting that a lot today and her pride was starting to prickle.

"To Shizuru-san, you're not just a friend. Her feelings for you are the reason she spiralled out of control. So having you in the picture might actually be stopping her from moving on and healing." Mai sighed heavily as Natsuki frowned, lost in thought. "You know, it must have taken a lot of guts on Shizuru-san's part to actually ask you to do that. She does love you, after all."

The frown fell away from her face as Mai's words seeped through the thick fog of hurt clouding her mind. She had been so scared of losing her best friend, that she had been blinded by her own desires, once again selfishly neglecting Shizuru's. It was quickly becoming a nasty habit of hers.

"That's… true, I guess," she muttered, and then turned a small smile on Mai. "Thanks, Mai. I suppose I just need to talk to her to sort things out."

Mai nodded. "So, now that we've settled the issue with Shizuru-san, what are you going to do about Nao-chan?"

"Nao?" Natsuki shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything; she says she's got it under control."

Mai gaped, before slamming her hands down on the table. "What do you mean? You're telling me that you have no trouble letting a fourteen-year-old—"

"Fifteen," Natsuki interrupted.

"—Fifteen-year-old girl use herself as bait for a bunch of paedophiles, even though she no longer has access to Julia or her elements?"

Natsuki cringed, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "When I asked her about it, she said she was armed, and said not to worry."

Mai stared at Natsuki like she was an idiot. "Yes, because Nao-chan is really used to people worrying about her, and knows when to seek help when she's in trouble," she dead-panned. Her expression turned serious. "She could be raped, Natsuki. Or killed!"

Her pride wouldn't let her admit it yet, but she was starting to think she may have made the wrong decision in letting Nao go off by herself. "Nao's cunning and sly, and really agile. I know she's done it before without her elements, and she's been fine," she placated. "I think she'd just be angry that we butted into her business."

Mai locked gazes with her again for a few timeless seconds, before sighing melodramatically. "Oh, I give up on you, Natsuki," she muttered tiredly. "Look, what were you saying about friends before? Being her friend means you're willing to butt into her business even if she doesn't want you to. In this case, Nao would actually benefit from you butting in. So come on, we'll both go and find her."

Natsuki raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh? And exactly how are you going to help? Without your elements, you're more powerless than she is. At least Nao and I know how to handle ourselves in a street-fight; you'd be a liability to both of us."

Mai stared Natsuki down. "Then how about I stay out of your way, and let you handle it?"

The staring match continued for a few seconds before Natsuki finally folded.

"Oh, fine! I'll swing by and make sure she's okay," she growled. "But she's gonna be really pissed off when I turn up. And I'm going to tell her it was you who forced me into coming, so prepare yourself."

Mai grinned sheepishly, and Natsuki could almost see the visions she was having of her slow, painful death at Nao's hands.

Natsuki stood up slowly, stretching her arms to the ceiling as she worked out the stiffness in her back and shoulders. "Thanks, Mai. For everything. I owe you one," she said, grabbing her bag and heading toward the door.

Mai smiled and nodded. "Mmm, and don't you forget it! Tell Nao-chan I said 'hi'."

Natsuki gripped the door handle before turning and looking over her shoulder. "Will do. Tell Kanzaki I said 'hi'," she taunted, enjoying the crimson flush that appeared across Mai's cheeks as she stepped through the door jamb.

Mai's embarrassed protests were promptly cut off as the door swung to a close behind her.

* * *

It was almost time...

So far, everything had gone according to plan. Her mark had made contact, they'd flirted and then moved off to a quiet cafe to 'get to know one another better'. She'd played the coy teenager, buttering him up with shy glances and cute blushes, and he'd fed her corny lines that she was sure he'd looked up online.

She was the fifteen-year-old schoolgirl.

He was the twenty-something office worker who should have known better.

When he reached across to play with the fingers of her right hand, and stare unashamedly at her, Nao knew it was time to strike. Throwing him her best sulty smile, she rested her left hand over his.

"Do you wanna go somewhere a little quieter?" she whispered, knowing her mark been lured in hook, line and sinker when a wide grin split his face and the hand toying with hers tightened its grip possessively.

"I've been waiting all night for you to say that, Julia-chan."

Nao smothered the urge to sneer in revulsion; this one really was a slimy son-of-a-bitch. She'd take no small amount of pleasure in taking him for all he was worth… and then some.

They gathered up their belongings and made a hasty retreat from the cafe. She hung off his arm, and he glanced hungrily at her as they cut their way through the now-thinning masses. He led them into a backalley, tugging Nao insistently as they ducked around a corner, the streetlight dimming the deeper they walked.

The faint smell of rotting garbage, wet asphalt and ammonia assailed Nao's nostrils when they finally pulled to a stop, causing her nose to crinkle violently in protest. Just as she was about to comment on it, her mark made a move: sliding his hands low on her waist, and pulling her roughly in to his body.

Cheap cologne replaced the dank smell of the alley, as his head ducked down to nuzzle between her chin and throat. Hot breath puffed against the skin on her neck, and Nao forced down the urge to shudder in disgust, instead letting a breathy laugh slide from between lightly parted lips.

"My! Isn't someone eager?" she laughed, looping her left arm around his neck while her right rested gently on his arm.

His smile became wolfish as he tightened his grip and pressed his hips into her; his hardness poking insistently into Nao's stomach. "Enough with the teasing, already," he commanded, his hand sliding down her waist toward her right thigh as he sought her mouth with his own.

A sloppy kiss caught the corner of her mouth, as she dove to catch the wandering hand, stilling it on her hip. "Hey, not so fast, big guy," she commanded gently, spinning them and pushing her prey against the alley wall. "We're not even warmed up yet."

Apparently delighted at this new turn of events, Nao's mark submitted willingly, letting her set the pace as she pinned him in place. Her right hand left his as it drifted down her thigh to the hem of her skirt. "Now, what is it you'd like me to do for you?" she whispered huskily, pushing up on her toes to bring her mouth closer to his ear, and block his view of her right hand.

While he was distracted by her question, her right hand ducked quickly under the hem of her skirt, grabbing the handle of the small dagger hidden in her thigh holster. With one quick movement she had it raised to his neck, a vicious smirk teasing her lips as she took in his bewildered expression.

"Do anything funny and you'll be breathing through a hole in your neck," she warned dangerously, letting the cold edge of the blade rest gently up against the skin of his neck.

"H-Hey, hey hold on!" he stuttered. "I'll do whatever you want."

Nao released the pressure on the knife, noticing a droplet of blood forming from a small nick in his skin. She pulled back her arm, aiming the point at the middle of his throat. "On your knees, _Hentai-san,_" she commanded, gesturing lightly with the knife. Her voice lowered dangerously after he hadn't moved. "Don't make me say it twice."

Her mark's eyes widened, and she could swear he was starting to hyperventilate. "O-Okay!" he cried, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Just… don't hurt me!"

Nao scoffed, quickly switching the dagger into her left hand, as her right found the pocket on the thigh holster that held her handcuffs.

"Crawl over to that pipe," she ordered, keeping the dagger trained on his back in case he attempted something stupid. He faltered for a few seconds, before doing as she requested, pulling up alongside the pipe. "Now, hands behind you."

He reluctantly placed his hands behind his back, cringing as he looked over his shoulder to see her brandishing the knife at his back. A cold press of metal, and he heard a click and slide as his hands were locked behind his back.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?"

Nao grinned ferally as she walked around the front of her prey, picking his wallet and phone out of his back pocket as she circled him. "Me? I'm doing nothing at all," she said in mock surprise as she flipped open the leather wallet. His drivers licence identified him as one Ogata Tetsuo aged twenty-six. "Just giving some lovely policeman some really good excuses to lock you up, _Hentai-san."_

After rifling through his wallet for a few more minutes, Nao quickly pocketed more than a few ten thousand yen notes from the pervy scumback. It was her lucky night tonight, apparently.

"That's my payment for having you slobber all over me," she explained, throwing the empty wallet at Ogata. "Now then…" Reaching into her schoolbag, Nao grabbed a plain A4 envelope, setting it down just out of reach from her unwitting prey, who glanced at her curiously.

When she was all done, she resheathed the knife back into its holster, and slung her schoolbag over her shoulder. Just as she turned to leave, she paused, looked back over her shoulder at Ogata, and took a few quick strides toward him.

"W-What do you want now?" he stammered, trying to press himself back further into the wall.

Nao grinned ferally as she swung her foot back and kicked Ogata in the groin.

Hard.

"And that's payment for the boner," she spat, as Ogata let out a strangled cry and dropped to the ground, his legs drawing up to his chest as he whimpered in pain.

Finally satisfied, Nao turned and left, throwing up one hand in a dismissive wave.

"Buh-bye, _Hentai-san_. Hope you enjoy your stay in jail! You do know what they do to paedophiles in there, don't you?"

Leaving Ogata to his pain and misery, Nao straightened her clothing quickly before re-entering the main street. No-one batted an eyelid when she emerged from the backalley. They hadn't the slightest inkling of what she'd just done. Coming to lean up against a wall, Nao fished for Ogata's phone and dialled the number for the local police station, giving them details about the offender's location and the presence of chat transcripts and email conversations contained within a nearby envelope. After she'd given them all the details she needed, she hung up, throwing the spare phone into her bag.

As she walked back toward the bus stop to take her back to the Fuuka dormitories, Nao's personal phone started vibrating, buzzing against her leg from inside the pocket of her schooldress. She fished it out, staring at it curiously when it displayed Natsuki as the caller. Nao pressed the accept button, bringing the phone up to her ear, and quickly regretting it.

"_Nao? Are you there?"_

Nao cringed as she yanked the device away from her abused ear. "Of course I'm here, Kuga! Who did you expect to answer?" She dodged a group of people walking the opposite direction down the footpath, and settled herself up against a telegraph pole.

A frustrated growl._"Well, I dunno! You haven't answered for the last hour, so I thought—"_

Nao's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You've been trying to call me for an hour? Why? I thought you'd be off getting shitfaced with Fujino."

A heavy sigh. _"Yeah, well, a lot of stuff happened after you left" _she muttered tiredly. _"Anyway, Mai started to worry me about what might happen to you, so I thought I'd call to make sure everything was okay." _A hesitant pause. _"Everything _is _okay, right Nao?"_

Nao frowned as she replayed Natsuki's last sentence. "Wait! You told Tokiha? Why?"

"_As I said, a lot happened and it just came up in conversation... You know, you never actually answered if you were okay or not," _she pointed out.

Nao laughed shortly. "If you're asking if I'm dying in a gutter somewhere, then the answer is no, Kuga. Unfortunately for you, it seems I'll be around for a little longer."

A strained laugh met her ears. _"Well, too bad for me, then," _she agreed quietly. _"So, where are you at the moment, Nao? I'm just outside the Rorschach. You anywhere nearby?"_

Nao took a quick view of her surroundings. "I'm two blocks up from it, just near the Fuuka line." She paused as she considered something. "Don't tell me you actually came here to look for me?"

Silence answered her.

"Kuga?"

"_Yes, I came to look for you!" _Natsuki growled, and Nao could hear the faint trace of embarrassment in her voice. _"Excuse me for caring!"_

Nao hid her discomfort with a musical laugh as her grip tightened around her phone. "How cute," she cooed. "What? You thought you'd ride in and save the day just as I was about to be beaten up or something? I can handle myself just fine, Kuga."

Natsuki was silent, and Nao could swear she could picture the frown marring the older girl's visage. _"I know; that's what I told Mai," _she finally said. _"But then she started saying all this stuff, and it kinda got to me_…_"_

Nao squirmed uncomfortably at the whole situation. What was with the weird atmosphere here? Usually talking to Natsuki came easily, but the older girl was acting strangely. It was unsettling.

"_I'm going to kill Mai when I get back home."_

And just like that, things returned to normal.

Nao snorted, her hand relaxing around her phone and her posture relaxing. "Yeah, make sure you save a piece for me when I get get back to the dorms. Someone needs to teach her to keep her nose out of everyone else's business."

"_I told her you'd say that," _she replied, causing Nao to raise a surprised eyebrow. _"But I don't think she can help it. You know, the big sister thing and all."_

Nao sighed heavily. "Yeah, but it's still a pain in the ass."

Natsuki laughed heartily. _"I'm not arguing with you there."_

Breif silence met the other side of the line, as Nao glanced at her watch. "So, are you actually coming, or are we just going to talk on the phone all night? Cause I really need to go home and have a long hot shower."

"_Ah," _Natsuki returned, and Nao could hear her the sounds of rustling in the background. _"Yeah, right, just give me a second, and I'll be there in a few minutes," _she muttered, the rustling sounds increasing in volume. _"Bye."_

Nao shook her head, pressing the button to hang up her phone, and stuffing it roughly back in her school dress. She didn't have to wait for long, as the familiar sound of Natsuki's Ducati soon filled the night air. The sleek silver bike pulled up on the side of the road in front of Nao, its rider dressed in formfitting riding leathers and matching jacket that attracted no small amount of attention from passersby.

The engine came to a stop, and Natsuki slid off, kicking out the stand and yanking off her helmet. A cascade of slightly messed dark hair slid down her shoulders as she stuffed the helmet under her arm.

"Hey."

Nao smirked. "Well, that's a rather anti-climactic greeting. So much for my knight in shining armour."

"Save it." Natsuki frowned, giving Nao a once over. "You're seriously okay?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Kuga. So would you drop the concerned act; it's creeping me out."

Natsuki grinned, apparently convinced that she was acting normally enough to be okay. "Deal. You want a ride back home?" she asked. "I'm heading back that way anyhow."

Nao eyed the bike and then its rider. "You know, this ride doesn't count as a part of our deal?" she asked warily.

Natsuki sighed. "Fine, fine. Look, do you want a ride or not?"

Nao nodded, and Natsuki put her helmet down on her seat, shrugging off her backpack and jacket. Before she had time to ask Natsuki what she was doing, the older girl held out her jacket, offering it to a bewildered Nao.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

Natsuki frowned at her, digging around in her bag for something. "What do you think? Wear it."

Nao shoved it back at her.

"I'm not cold or desperate enough to want to wear your clothing, Kuga."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, fishing a second helmet out of her backpack. "It's not to keep you warm, idiot. It's to stop you taking all the skin off your body if we come off," she growled, eyeing Nao's attire. "It's bad enough that you'll be wearing a skirt."

Nao bit back a caustic retort as she slid the jacket over her school uniform, zipping it up halfway. Even though it was a little loose, it fitted quite nicely, and she could faintly detect Natsuki's perfume on the collar. _Eternity _by _Calvin Klein—_if she wasn't mistaken.

Natsuki eyed her critically before striding over and grabbing the zipper on the jacket, pulling it right up so that it covered all the way up to her neck. "Why wear it if it's not going to do anything?" she growled, her hands fiddling with the spare helmet. "Come here."

Nao glared at her defiantly, unnerved by Natsuki's suddenly breach of her personal space. Natsuki stared back, her eyebrows lowering with each passing second as Nao made no move to close the distance.

"Do you know how to fit a helmet properly? Or are you going to swallow that pride of yours and let me do it?"

Nao glared at her, but took a reluctant step forward, allowing Natsuki to place it over her head and start fiddling with the straps underneath her her chin. Because of the bulk of the helmet, Nao couldn't see exactly what Natsuki was doing, but the occasional brush of a finger against her neck, or a brush of her arm against Nao's shoulder gave her a pretty good idea.

Satisfied that she'd done a good job, Natsuki's face reappeared in the visor of her helmet. "Is it comfortable enough?" she asked, her voice mostly muffled by the helmet over Nao's head.

Nao glared at her. "No," she grumbled. "It's as heavy as hell."

Natsuki laughed, her green eyes dancing with mirth. "Yeah? Suffer, princess."

She then turned back to her bike, picking the helmet off the seat and tucking her mane of hair down the back of her suit. After fitting her helmet, she turned back to Nao, handing her the nearly empty backpack.

"Put this on," she commanded, and Nao frowned at her.

"It's your stupid bag, you take it. I've got my own to carry."

Natsuki pointed to the back of the bike. "Unless you want to drive, you'll have to take them," she explained. "You need both hands to hold onto me tightly, otherwise you'll be meeting the pavement in a hurry."

Nao swallowed her protests and shrugged both bags over her shoulders, making sure they faced backwards. "Okay, now what?"

Natsuki grabbed the bike and kicked a leg over it, pulling it over so that it was balancing on her right leg. She turned to look back at Nao. "What do you think? Jump on."

Nao moved slowly around the side of the bike, moving to slide onto the passenger seat, her hands lightly gripping Natsuki around the waist as she tried to get on without toppling them both over. Her feet found the pegs on the body of the bike, and she settled her body closer to Natsuki, her knees lightly gripping the older girl around the hips.

"You ready?" Natsuki called, turning her head to face Nao.

Nao nodded, and Natsuki kicked the bike stand up, revved the engine and pulled the bike out into traffic. Nao instinctively locked her hands around Natsuki's stomach as she accelerated around traffic, feeling the older girl tense as she pulled herself flush against Natsuki's back.

Scenery whipped by them, neon signs blurring as they darted in between cars, and Nao begrudgingly started to respect the older girl for her abilities in handling the sportsbike. Although it wasn't really until they hit long stretches of road that Nao started thoroughly enjoying herself. The feel of the wind biting at her hands and ruffling her skirt, the power of the bike as it sped along the vast stretches of road, the rush of adrenaline as Natsuki expertly handled tight corners only to hit the accelerator and speed off again.

It was over far too soon, and Nao felt a sharp stab of disappointment when Fuuka appeared in their vision. Natsuki dipped her lights, and dropped her speed as they hit the road leading up to the dormitories. Technically students weren't supposed to bring motorbikes to school, and Natsuki loved her bike far too much to have anyone find out about it. When they finally reached the dormitory, Natsuki rode the bike a little way into the surrounding woods, coming to a stop and kicking down the stand. She pulled off her helmet and turned to face Nao, tugging at Nao's straps to free her from her own helmet.

Nao sucked in a big breath when she finally pulled the heavy thing off, thankful to be breathing fresh air again. That helmet was almost unbearably stuffy.

"So," Natsuki asked curiously, "what did you think?"

Nao fingered a few errant locks. "I think your helmet messed up my hair."

Natsuki laughed loudly, her voice carrying in the night air. "Yeah, they have a habit of doing that. Next time you might want to consider tying a scarf around your head if you don't want helmet hair."

Nao closed her eyes. "Ugh, I don't think I'm _that _desperate just yet," she drawled, handing the spare helmet back to Natsuki as she swung her leg over the bike and finally dismounted.

After she was safely off, Natsuki followed suit, leaving her helmet resting on the bike seat. "And what did you think about the ride?"

"I think you drive like a granny," she replied with a smirk. "I thought that bike of yours was supposed to have some power in it, and here you are driving like a ninety-year-old."

She threw Natsuki's bag back at her.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Natsuki asked, catching the bag easily as she grinned; her white teeth flashing in the dim light.

Nao raised an eyebrow. "Only if you want to prove me wrong," she taunted.

Natsuki chuckled. "You're on. Although if we do this, you have to suit right up. Leathers, helmet, gloves, boots—the lot." She slung her bag over her shoulder, walking right up to Nao. "Are you prepared to get scuffed up _and _proven wrong?"

Nao scoffed, craning her neck a little to meet Natsuki's challenging gaze. "Are you saying you're not skilled enough to keep me on the back of your bike, Kuga?"

Natsuki's eyebrows lowered, but the smile remained. "I have the skill, I just may not have the desire."

Nao's smirk turned feral. "You dump me; I key your bike."

"O-Oi!"

She waved a hand dismissively. "All's fair in love and war, Kuga."

With their verbal sparring now over, Nao did a quick assessment of their current situation: Natsuki had said that she was heading back this way tonight, and from the look of the bag slung over her shoulder, it didn't look like she was planning a short visit to Mai. That really left only one feasible explanation for Natsuki's presence here, and Nao didn't like it one bit.

"Are you going to see Fujino tonight? Planning on giving her a memorable graduation present, are we Kuga?" she purred, insinuation dripping from every word.

The easy smile on Natsuki's face dropped away at the mention of the former president's name, and Nao studied her with interest.

"Hmm? Did you two have a lover's quarrel or something?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Nao realised she'd been a little too accurate with her guess.

"Shut it, Nao," she growled, stalking off toward the dormitory doors.

Nao stood there, watching after her for a second before striding after the older girl. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" she muttered, loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

Natsuki turned a tired and angry frown on her. "Please, would you just drop it? You'll only have to put up with her for another few weeks, so could you just hold your tongue until then?" She sighed. "I'd really like if you two could get along, but if you can't can you at least not bad-mouth her in front of me?"

Nao smothered the sarcastic comment that was rising in her throat when she caught sight of the pleading look Natsuki was directing her way. "You're asking a lot, Kuga."

"I know, and at the moment I don't care. I'll pay you back some other way, Nao."

They reached the dormitory doors and Nao fished her key from her bag, unlocking the heavy doors and slipping off her shoes. She offered Natsuki a pair of guest slippers and turned towards her dorm room.

"Later, Kuga," she said, throwing a hand up in a quick wave as she walked away.

"Nao, wait!"

Nao stopped and turned, wondering what else the older girl could possibly want.

"My jacket."

Nao looked down, and realised her own stupidity. She'd completely forgotten about it in the excitement of the ride and their friendly bantering. "Consider it repayment for that massive favour you just asked of me." She grinned widely. "You know, I could probably sell this to Takeda for a pretty sum. One guess as to what he'd use it f—"

"Nao!"

The mortified expression on Natsuki's face was priceless. Nao's smirk turned feral. "Oh, come now, Kuga; masturbation is a perfectly healthy bodily function."

"_Nao!_?"

She couldn't help the small trickle of laughter that escaped her lips. Natsuki's face and ears were awash with a deep red, her eyes scrunched up as though in pain and her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She was sure the girl had just had a lovely mental image to complement her words.

"And on that charming note, I'll take my leave," she taunted, opening the door to her shared dormitory room as she turned to face Natsuki with a wink. "Sweet dreams, Kuga."

Natsuki growled, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Bite me, Nao."

* * *

Thankfully there weren't many students left in the dormitories.

Being graduation night, a lot of the students who lived on campus were out celebrating the graduation of their upperclassmen or roommates, so the walk from Nao and Aoi's shared room on the first floor to Shizuru's private room on the third floor was a peaceful one.

Honestly, Natsuki didn't even know if Shizuru would be around tonight, much less in her room. But if the older girl was feeling even half as crappy as she was about this morning, she probably didn't really want to be out celebrating.

After she had climbed the last set of stairs, she made her way over to the familiar room, and realised with a pang of sadness that it would be someone else's in a little over two weeks. Her chest tightened uncomfortably as she thought on it.

Her best friend was really leaving her.

Gathering all of her resolve, Natsuki raised a hand, rapping gently on the doors surface.

From inside the room came a very familiar voice, instructing her to come in, and that the door was open. Natsuki obliged, pushing the door gently open and closed as she slipped inside.

Shizuru was sitting at her low table with a cup of tea in hand, still dressed in the unique uniform that identified her as the Student Council president.

"What can I do for—Natsuki?"

Shizuru's shocked expression was so comical, that Natsuki found a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I didn't actually think you'd be here," she muttered lightly, padding over to the low table and sitting herself down next to Shizuru. Her riding suit cut into her hips a little as she took a seat, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Why aren't you at your graduation party?" she asked curiously, watching as Shizuru put her cup back down on the table.

"I was just tired," she replied simply. "Today has been rather demanding." She played with the sides of her cup, turning it slowly on the table top. "To what do I owe the honour of this visit? Didn't I say I'd ring you tonight?"

Natsuki nodded, noting the faint trace of fatigue present in the usually effervescent girl's tone. "I just wanted to see you," she replied simply, causing her older companion to look up at her in unguarded surprise. Natsuki glanced up into Shizuru's crimson eyes. "And I wanted to talk to you, because I didn't understand what you were trying to tell me this afternoon," she said, with no small measure of shame. "I was being selfish because I was scared of losing my best friend; and I ended up hurting you again." She crawled around behind Shizuru, looping her arms around the older girl's neck and resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Shizuru brought a hand up to rest on Natsuki's arm, her eyes closing as a single tear tracked down her cheek. Natsuki brushed it away with the pad of her thumb; the action causing Shizuru's floodgates to open. More tears streamed down Shizuru's face as she took a deep shuddering breath. Natsuki tightened her grip and pulled Shizuru back into her, so that Shizuru's back was pressed up against her chest, her legs on either side of Shizuru's body. After a few minutes of just holding her as she sobbed, Natsuki tried to get Shizuru's attention again.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Natsuki asked quietly, her arms tightening around Shizuru's waist.

A shaky nod answered her, and she picked herself up, turning off the lights and leading Shizuru to the edge of the bed. "Go and change," she ordered gently, nodding to the bathroom. "Do you still have some of my stuff here?" she asked, surprised when she got another shaky nod and a finger pointed at the second drawer of her dresser. Natsuki nodded and went to fetch some clothes as Shizuru left to change.

There was a white tank top and pair of shorts that would work just fine as sleepwear tonight. She quickly shed the riding suit and pulled on the new clothing, not caring about her prized possession lying scrunched up on the floor. Shizuru returned shortly after in a light cotton yukata, and Natsuki took no time leading them both back toward the bed, settling down and pulling Shizuru into her arms.

Shizuru accepted the embrace willingly, and tucked her head in between Natsuki's chest and chin, her fists balling in the material of her tank top. Natsuki tucked one hand under Shizuru's neck, and rested one at her back, stroking soothingly up and down until Shizuru drifted off to sleep.

As she lay there, Shizuru tucked into her arms, after crying herself to sleep, Natsuki couldn't help but feel at peace. And not long after, she followed her best friend into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter Taste**

_To avoid going blind, view in half screen width._

_Thanks once again to my lovely reviewers. _

_Apologies for the delay; life happens._

* * *

The first thing Natsuki became aware of when she awoke was that her left arm was completely, bonelessly numb.

A heavy ache coursed up her forearm as she tried to clench her fist, and she grumbled in frustration as her fingers remained unresponsive and lifeless on the bed. Rolling onto her back, Natsuki cracked open bleary eyes; blinking violently at the unfamiliar brightness of the room.

When her vision finally cleared, and the fog lifted from her mind, she took full stock of her surroundings. She wasn't in her room; she was in Shizuru's. She had come over last night to apologise, and had stayed the night after Shizuru had broken down.

Rolling her head toward her left, she studied the girl who was currently using her arm as a pillow.

Red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks did nothing to dampen Shizuru's natural beauty. In fact, Natsuki thought it might have added to the older girl's charms; or at the very least, made her seem a little more human. She smiled fondly as she reached up to brush a lock of Shizuru's hair out of her eyes. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that Shizuru was only a year older than her, and just as vulnerable and insecure as anyone. She was just far too adept at hiding it sometimes.

Her hand drew back and she froze when Shizuru let out a contented whimper and nuzzled further into her shoulder, dragging her hand sluggishly up from Natsuki's right hip to her lower ribs. Electricity shot out from beneath Shizuru's palm, and Natsuki bit her lip as the hand came to a stop, glancing at its owner warily to make sure the older girl wasn't awake and playing some sort of game with her.

When she was finally convinced that it was simply an accident, Natsuki let out a frustrated sigh and shut her eyes, picking Shizuru's hand up gently, and placing it on the bed between them. Shizuru stirred lightly but, to Natsuki's relief, remained asleep.

Feeling thoroughly awkward, Natsuki tried to extract her arm from under Shizuru's head. She half-sat up, using her free hand to help tug the useless appendage back toward her, trying to disturb Shizuru as little as possible in the process.

After a slow and agonising struggle, her hand was finally free, and Natsuki swung her legs over the edge of the bed, holding her useless arm to her body as she tried to stimulate circulation back into dead fingers. After a few more seconds, pins-and-needles replaced the heavy ache, and Natsuki quickly started wishing for the heavenly numbness once more.

The prickling intensified, shooting from her fingertips to midway up her forearm and she grit her teeth, ignoring the pain as she flexed her fingers repeatedly. With each progressive flex the prickling lessened until it became a simple annoyance.

"Ara, is Natsuki warming up for some morning fun, perhaps?"

A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed that Shizuru was indeed awake and staring rather pointedly at her left hand's gymnastics. Catching the insinuation, Natsuki blushed heavily, and stilled her hand, gripping the edge of the bed as she half-turned back toward Shizuru.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Did I wake you?"

Shizuru shook her head and sat up, her yukata slipping part-way down one shoulder as she righted herself. Natsuki averted her eyes in embarrassment as flawless pale skin was revealed to her, only chancing a glance back when the material had been secured back in its rightful place.

"You really needn't be embarrassed, Natsuki," Shizuru admonished gently. "It's just a shoulder."

Natsuki felt her stomach twist uncomfortably, as her eyes darted back to meet Shizuru's. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not as comfortable with these things as you and Mai are."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "These things?" she queried, putting a finger to her chin. "I didn't know that Mai-han was—"

"She's not!" Natsuki interrupted before Shizuru drew the wrong conclusion. "At least, I don't think she is. Last I heard she was going out with Tate." Her frown deepened. "Or Kanzaki… I'm not really sure which, but that's not really the point!" she muttered nervously, shaking her head. "What I meant was how comfortable you two are around other people changing and bathing and stuff like that," she grumbled awkwardly, picking at the bedsheet under her hands.

Shizuru smiled, a hand coming up to cover her mouth delicately. "Ah, Natsuki has bathed with Mai-han? Should I be jealous?"

Natsuki sighed, ignoring her friend's theatrics as her hands relaxed on the bedsheet. "Of course not! She just walked in on me in the bath one day when I was staying in her dorm room." She shook her head, a slight flush still colouring her cheeks at the memory. "That girl has no shame."

Shizuru laughed musically. "I can think of worse things than being intruded on in the bath by a pretty girl."

Natsuki ducked her head in embarrassment. "You would," she grumbled, ignoring the fresh chuckles this elicited from her companion. A small smile crossed Natuski's face at the sight of Shizuru's smiling face. "At least you look happier today," she said. "How are you feeling?"

Shizuru's smile faltered a little. "I feel much better," she replied quietly. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I had promised myself that it wouldn't happen again."

Natsuki frowned and turned to face Shizuru on the bed, crossing her legs as she fixed the older girl with a stern gaze. "Don't apologise for that." Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise and Natsuki pushed on, her resolve weakening at the vulnerable look in her friend's eyes. She really wasn't good at all this emotional stuff. "That's what best friends are for, right?"

Shizuru's eyes teared up again, and Natsuki shot up in alarm, only calming down when she saw the smile that accompanied them.

"Ah, Natsuki's so mean—making me cry again," she laughed, emotion bringing a tight edge to her voice.

Natsuki frowned. "I am not!" she protested, slightly hurt despite Shizuru's mischievous tone and impish smile. She was well aware that she had been the cause of far too many of those tears. "You just cry too easily," she grumbled.

Shizuru smiled as she used her fingertips to clear the moisture from her eyes. "Maybe so," she conceded.

"So," Natsuki started, wanting to change subjects rather quickly, "what are we going to do today?"

"_We?" _Shizuru asked, her brow crinkling in confusion as she finished wiping her eyes.

Natsuki frowned indignantly at the puzzled response. "Yes, _we_! I was thinking of taking you into town for lunch to properly celebrate your graduation, since I was an idiot most of yesterday." When Shizuru just stared at her wordlessly, Natsuki started fidgeting. "Unless you have something better to do, of course?" she prompted.

Her question seemed to snap Shizuru out of her stupor, as the older girl smiled and shook her head in the negative. "I have nothing planned that could top a lunch invitation from Natsuki," she said, causing Natsuki to frown a little.

"That's not what I asked," she pointed out sullenly. "If you've got plans already—"

Shizuru held up a hand, cutting her off. "I don't," she said, shaking her head a little. "I was only teasing."

Natsuki smiled. "Okay, good," she said, getting off the bed to dig around in her backpack. After a few seconds of fruitless searching, Natsuki shot a glance back at her companion from her position hunched over her bag. "Uh, Shizuru?"

The older girl watched her with interest. "Yes, Natsuki?"

"Can I meet you in town later? I think I need to go back to my apartment." She frowned. "I didn't bring any clean clothes with me."

Shizuru smiled in amusement, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Oh? That's too bad. Would you like a lend of some of mine?"

Natsuki shot Shizuru an indignant glare over her shoulder. "Even if your clothes suited me, they certainly wouldn't fit me," she muttered, inconspicuously letting her eyes drift down the older girl's curvier figure.

Shizuru frowned. "Natsuki thinks me fat?"

"Wha—? No! Not even close!" Natsuki spluttered, getting up and taking a few quick strides toward Shizuru when she realised how that last comment had sounded. "I just mean that you—" She stopped and glanced down, a blush decorating her cheeks as she tried to figure how to properly word her next sentence. "Your proportions are—"

Muffled laughter stopped her.

Natsuki blinked, and stared at her older companion. Shizuru had one hand across her mouth, the other coming down to clutch at her stomach, as her body trembled with laughter. Crimson eyes darted up to catch her own, and Natsuki felt irritation bubbling inside her when she realised how perfectly she'd fallen into Shizuru's trap.

"I hate you," she growled, shaking her head and walking back to her bag as Shizuru continued chuckling on the bed.

"Ara," she exclaimed, wiping her eyes, "I love Natsuki too."

Natsuki just shut her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Nao-chan, it's time to get up!"

Nao groaned irritably and buried her face in her pillow as the sing-song voice bored straight into her brain. "No it's not, Aoi," she growled. "It's the weekend; it's time to _sleep._"

Spears of light assaulted her eyes as Aoi threw open the curtains to the room and Nao pulled the sheets over her head to block out those vindictive little rays. She was left in peace for only a few short moments, before she heard soft footsteps approaching her bed. Soon enough, strong hands peeled the sheets from her body, leaving her exposed to the bright morning sunlight and chill spring air.

"The hell!" she croaked angrily, her voice still husky from sleep.

"It's too nice a day to go wasting away in bed," her roommate explained, holding onto the bedsheets as she smiled down at Nao. "So get yourself up and go do something!"

Nao glared daggers at her roommate. "I was doing something," she protested irritably, "I was _sleeping!" _She flipped onto her side away from Aoi and tucked her knees to her chest to keep warm. "And as soon as you've gone, that's what I'll _keep_ doing."

She heard her roommate sigh tiredly as her sheets were unceremoniously dumped back on her exposed body. "Geez, you're going to be in high school soon, Nao-chan! You can't keep doing this anymore," she said.

"Wanna bet?" Nao taunted, her voice muffled by her sheets as she pulled them down to glance at the older girl.

Aoi was standing facing her with hands on her hips, an unimpressed frown marring her features as she met Nao's gaze unwaveringly.

"Oh, fine! I'm up, I'm up!" Nao finally growled, throwing the sheets off her body sluggishly and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She ignored the joyful expression on her roommate's face as she straightened the edges of her nightshirt and ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair. "You know, you have an unhealthy obsession with keeping me from sleep," she pointed out.

Aoi grinned and went about getting herself ready for the day. "I see it as my duty as your senpai and roommate to give you a gentle shove in the right direction every now and then," she said, fastening a necklace around her neck. "And if that means interrupting your sleep, then so be it."

Nao just scoffed as she climbed sluggishly to her feet, studying Aoi as she moved about their room hurriedly. "What are you getting all dressed up for, anyway?" she asked curiously. "Got plans?"

Aoi met Nao's curious glance in the reflection of her bedside mirror as she used a finger to paint lip balm across her bottom lip. "Mmm, I'm meeting Chie-chan and the others at Linden Baum this morning." She turned back to Nao, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Actually, I think Mai-chan and Mikoto-chan will be there. Would you like to come?"

Nao shook her head. "I've got something else to do today" she replied, wandering over to her dresser and fishing out a few items of clothing.

"Oh," came the disappointed reply, "okay."

Nao glanced at her roommate out of the corner of her eye, to find the older girl looking somewhat downcast at her dismissal. "Maybe some other time?"

"Mmm!" the older girl nodded happily. "Actually, I think Mai-chan was planning another karao—"

"No way," Nao interrupted curtly, turning to walk toward the bathroom.

Aoi jumped up from her dresser, latching onto Nao's arm before she reached the doorknob. "Please, Nao-chan? It's going to be the last time we're going to be able to get together with Suzushiro-san, Kanzaki-san and Fujino-kaichou before they leave for university!"

Nao turned back to Aoi and raised an eyebrow. "Are you _trying _to make it sound as unappealing as possible?"

Aoi smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right! I forgot that you don't like Fujino-kaichou very much," she said, before a confused frown crossed her face. "I don't really understand why, though. She's always been perfectly lovely to me."

"Yeah, I'm sure she has," Nao sneered, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying any more.

Aoi studied her silently for a few moments. "Okay then," she said. "Forget the others; come for my sake."

Nao met her roommate's pleading gaze. "You're seriously asking me to attend one of Tokiha's lame karaoke parties for you?" Aoi nodded, and Nao sighed heavily. "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Aoi cried, throwing her arms around Nao's neck in an impromptu hug. "Thank you, Nao-chan!"

"I said I'd _think _about it!" Nao protested, tugging at Aoi's arm insistently. "I never said I'd actually go."

Aoi released her, and wandered back to her dresser to finish getting ready, throwing her a wink in the process. "Gotcha! It's next Friday; so make sure you don't plan anything for that night," she ordered, ignoring Nao's angry protests.

When it became clear that Aoi wasn't going to listen to a word she had to say, Nao rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered, stepping through the bathroom door and closing it behind her.

As long as someone kept Fujino away from her; she'd be just peachy.

* * *

Antique furniture decorated the small shop. Rustic wooden tables and chairs occupied most of the floor room in the store proper, as a large open fireplace, framed by an old Victorian-style mantelpiece, crackled and spat on the back wall. Waiting staff, clad in simple white button-down shirts and black slacks, dashed about hurriedly, relaying orders to and from kitchen staff and back to patrons.

Shizuru smiled and took a small sip of her water as she took in the atmosphere of the cafe. It was certainly like Natsuki to recommend this place—the younger girl had always had a bit of a fascination with Western culture. And even though it wasn't a fascination that Shizuru particularly shared, it was always enlightening to experience new things. Especially when Natsuki was involved.

"Shizuru!"

She turned to find the subject of her ponderings making her way over to her table, her hair still slightly damp from a recent shower and her helmet tucked roughly under one arm.

"Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding somewhere to park," she explained, pulling out the chair opposite Shizuru and dumping her bag and helmet under her on the floor. "Have you ordered yet?"

Shizuru shook her head, handing Natsuki a menu, which the younger girl took it with thanks. "No, not yet," she supplied. "I was waiting for Natsuki to recommend me something," she said, supporting her head on bent elbows.

Natsuki furrowed her brows and stared up at Shizuru over the menu. "Don't put that kind of pressure on me," she complained. "Your tastes are completely different to mine."

Shizuru smiled back fondly. "That doesn't matter," she offered, enjoying the cute crease Natsuki's eyebrows made as her frown deepened. "I just want to try something that you like."

She was rewarded with a weary sigh as Natsuki put the menu down. "You're not going to drop this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," she agreed amicably.

"Alright," Natsuki said, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms under her chest. "But if you don't like it, I don't want to hear you complain," she ordered, her gaze turning insistent. "Okay?"

Shizuru winked, dropping one hand to rest across the smooth table top. "Understood."

Natsuki said nothing, shaking her head a little in weary resignation. A few strands of damp hair fell in front of her shoulder before sliding off, and Shizuru pointed a finger to the wet patch left behind on her t-shirt. Natsuki raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the gesture.

"Your shirt is getting wet," Shizuru provided, settling the arm back down in its former position.

Natsuki tugged at the neck of the close-fitting top and cursed quietly when she spied it. "I didn't have time to dry my hair before I left," she said, rummaging around in her bag for something. "Do you mind if I go and tie it up?"

Shizuru shook her head. "Take all the time you need."

Natsuki sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Shizuru," she said, lifting her bag onto her shoulder and walking toward the back of the cafe. "If someone comes to take our order, can you get two toasted chicken focacias—with extra mayo for me—and a white coffee?" When Shizuru nodded, Natsuki shot her a warm grin that sent a stab of longing lancing right through her.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's retreating form silently; guiltily appreciating the dark denim that covered lithe thighs and a very well-shaped posterior as she disappeared around a corner. Apparently she was not the only one who thought so, as a young man at a nearby table tracked Natsuki's progress with his eyes as she passed by, elbowing his companion and nodding in Natsuki's direction. A surge of vicious jealousy raced through her veins, and she averted her eyes, folding her hands on the table as she struggled to regain control of her emotions.

It had been getting easier these days, to control that vindictive little part of her that wished bodily harm on those who looked at Natsuki less than platonically, but it was still far from easy. It also didn't help that the girl in question kept sending her mixed signals every now and then.

Many questions had been plaguing her since the end of the festival about Natsuki's own feelings. Like, why she had kissed Shizuru after their battle, even after saying that she couldn't reciprocate Shizuru's feelings? And if she was rejecting Shizuru, why had she kissed her on the mouth, rather than the cheek?

She was more than aware that Natsuki's social skills were somewhat _restricted_ due to her upbringing, but surely…

She sighed, cutting off her train of thought. She had revisited this particular argument, and was no closer to working out Natsuki's motives on the matter. She _could _ask the girl directly, but she was scared. Scared that she would affirm Shizuru's suspicions, and what that would mean for their relationship, and just as equally scared that she was wrong, and it would finally kill that last little flicker of hope that had been burning away unbidden in her chest.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you ready to order?"

Shizuru turned, breaking her musings to face an attractive young waitress standing at the edge of her table. She straightened up and fixed her with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I'm ready if you are."

A beaming smile and slightly flushed cheeks met her apology. "Certainly. What can I get for you today?"

Shizuru took a moment to think. "I would like two chicken focacias—one with extra mayonnaise," she recited, as the waitress quickly jotted down her order, "one milk coffee and one green tea, please."

The waitress nodded as she continued scribbling on the notepad. "And would you like those focacias toasted?" she asked, meeting Shizuru's eyes nervously before glancing back down at her notepad.

Shizuru paused, trying to think if that was what Natsuki had told her.

"Yes she would."

Turning, Shizuru saw Natsuki making her way back toward them, her hair pulled from her neck in a messy ponytail. Words caught in her throat and she tried to keep the easy smile cemented in place. It wasn't fair that one girl could hold so much power over her. She forced her attention back to the waitress, who was studying the newcomer with undisguised admiration.

Natsuki had that effect on people.

"Yes, both focacias toasted please," Shizuru reiterated, smiling back at her companion as she took her seat once more.

The waitress nodded and repeated their order, smiling shakily when Shizuru thanked her as she took her leave.

"What a cute girl," Shizuru said when she was out of earshot, turning her attention back to her younger companion. "Although she can't quite compete with Natsuki in terms of dark good looks."

Natsuki flushed as expected, shooting Shizuru an annoyed glare. "I don't know," she said. "She certainly seemed taken with you."

Surprised eyebrows crept skyward at Natsuki's tone. "Ara, I didn't get that impression at all. Maybe I should ask for her phone number when she comes back?" she teased with a smirk.

Natsuki frowned. "You do that," she muttered quietly, earning a puzzled look out of Shizuru.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Natsuki muttered, her thumb flicking over the edge of the drinks menu, before she sighed. "It's just—don't you get tired of doing that?"

"Doing what?" Shizuru asked, wary of exactly where Natsuki was taking her line of questioning.

"_That_," Natsuki said, gesturing a hand in Shizuru's direction. "Flirting with random girls, and then having them fawn all over you," she explained.

A flash of annoyance coursed through her at Natsuki's assumption. "Did Natsuki actually see me flirting?" she asked.

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "No, not really."

"Then you should perhaps not accuse me of things that have no basis in truth," she concluded curtly, regretting the clipped delivery only after it had left her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry," Natsuki muttered. "But even if you don't actively encourage them; you don't really discourage them either," she protested, cautiously meeting Shizuru's gaze.

Shizuru sighed. "Is it really fair to blame me for the actions of others?" she asked rhetorically. "And Natsuki should know that discouraging people doesn't always work. Regardless of the strength of the rejection."

"I guess," came the thoughtful reply. "I suppose I never thought of it like that," she said, meeting Shizuru's eyes with the air of someone who has just had a minor epiphany. They sat in tense silence for a while until Natsuki raised her voice tentatively. "Then, you don't, you know, have feelings for any of those girls in your fanclub?" she asked, looking awfully embarrassed just for asking.

Shizuru blinked at the suddenness of the question and then shook her head gently. "No serious feelings, at the very least."

The frown reappeared. "What's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled sullenly.

Shizuru laughed lightly at her expression. "Does Natsuki really want to know?"

Natsuki paused, her body language signalling her discomfort, before nodding once.

"There are some girls in that particular group I find myself physically attracted to," Shizuru explained, feeling rather awkward discussing this particular topic with Natsuki, but wanting to indulge her all that same. "Just as I am sure there are some boys you are physically attracted to."

Magnificent was far too weak a word to describe the blush spreading across Natsuki's cheeks. Even the tips of her ears were starting to take on a reddish hue. "O-Oh," she stammered, struggling to meet Shizuru's eyes.

"I did not think Natsuki would want to discuss this," Shizuru said, not particularly confident that her cheeks didn't contain a flush of their own, wishing for Natsuki to change the topic. "Especially not here," she said, gesturing to their surroundings.

Natsuki shook her head, her ponytail whipping back and forth behind her. "Whenever I try to talk to you about it, you joke around and change the subject," she declared. "And I want to know about this part of you." She averted her eyes. "You'll be leaving for university soon," she finished, not needing to voice the rest of her sentence to get the message across: Shizuru would soon be gone for five months, and she wouldn't have the chance to ask later.

Shizuru pushed down her uncertainty with that simple request. "Very well then; what would Natsuki like to know?" she asked, resting her chin on interlaced fingers.

Natsuki frowned, as though considering her question carefully. "When did you know?" she asked finally, her eyes meeting Shizuru's.

Shizuru stifled a giggled. "You might need to be a bit more specific; I know many things, Natsuki."

Natsuki had the good grace to look embarrassed. "Uh, that you liked girls," she offered lamely.

"That is far more complex a question than you might imagine," she sighed, frowning as she thought on it. "But I suppose I became rather convinced of it after Reito-kun and I tried dating in our second year of middle school."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "So that rumour was true," she said quietly, her posture still far from relaxed. "I've always wondered about that."

Shizuru smiled back. "And yet, you've never asked me about it," she prodded.

Natsuki glowered. "You know I'm not good with this sort of stuff," she defended. "And I always thought it was just a stupid made-up rumour; I never really thought it might've been true."

Shizuru's brows raised, her curiosity piqued. "No?"

"No," she said. "You're around Kan—Minagi all the time, and you've never acted like he was—" She searched around for the right term.

"An ex-boyfriend?" Shizuru supplied, watching Natsuki as she tried to process the thought.

"Mmm," she agreed, frowning a little as she thought on it more. "So did Kan—Damn, I really can't get used to calling him Minagi," she complained, scrubbing a hand across her forehead as Shizuru giggled. "Did he know?"

Shizuru smiled fondly. "I would imagine so," she said. "Although you would have to ask him specifically if you want confirmation."

Natsuki nodded, mulling over the information she had just obtained. "Thank you, Shizuru," she said finally with a small smile.

She lifted her head from her hands. "For what?"

Clear green eyes met her own. "For telling me all of that," she returned.

She smiled fondly at the younger girl. "I think this is the least I can do for you," she said simply. "Is there anything else Natsuki would like to know?"

Natsuki frowned, her hands drumming on the table top gently. "When did you—" She cut herself off as their meals and drinks were delivered, a gentle blush staining her cheeks as their plates were laid out before them.

"When did I?" Shizuru prompted after the waitress had left.

Natsuki shook her head, signalling the end of her line of questioning. "It doesn't matter," she muttered, the blush still faintly evident on her face.

Shizuru studied her curiously for a few seconds, but chose not to push Natsuki any further. They still had two weeks. If Natsuki wanted to know something, she was sure the younger girl would ask.

Turning back to her plate, Shizuru studied the nicely presented meal before her. A set of silverware was laid out before her, and she held back a sigh at the sight of slightly greasy contents in the bread. Natsuki had taken no time in devouring her meal, a happy smile on her face as she savoured a large chunk of focacia. Unwrapping her utensils, Shizuru cut off a small piece, popping it into her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" came a hesitant voice across the table.

Green eyes studied her intently as she finished off her mouthful.

"I've barely started eating," Shizuru protested. "Let me sample a bit more before you ask me to judge it."

Natsuki glowered but held her tongue, her eyes trained on Shizuru as she ate more of the heavy bread.

"Natsuki is making me nervous watching so intently," Shizuru finally said, watching in amusement as the younger girl averted her eyes in shame.

"Uh, sorry," she said. "I just want to know what you think."

Shizuru put down her cutlery, wiping her mouth with a serviette. "Natsuki has chosen well," she said. "It's quite enjoyable."

A pleased grin met her response, and they continued their meal in silence, Shizuru enjoying the satisfied expression on Natsuki's face as she finished most of the food on her plate.

"So, when do you start classes?" Natsuki asked when she had finished her meal, nursing her cup of coffee between two hands.

Shizuru looked up, noting the subdued expression on her young companion's face. "They officially start on April the seventh," she said, taking a sip from slightly weak tea. "But I need to be there a few days in advance to organise materials and books for my classes."

Natsuki nodded, still not looking particularly pleased. "Law, huh? I should have known that you'd get into something like that," she said with a small smirk. "It suits you."

Shizuru shut her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "But I must admit it will be strange being back in Kyoto," she said. "I have gotten rather used to it here."

Natsuki took another sip. "Are you going to stay with your family there?"

Shizuru shook her head. "No, I shall stay on campus. Certain things shall be less restrictive there."

Natsuki blushed, and Shizuru giggled. "Oh, what sort of things could Natsuki possibly be imagining? That I shall be able to take girls back to my room without much fuss?" she asked with a sly wink.

"Shizuru!" the younger girl spluttered, causing another fit of giggles.

"Forgive me, Natsuki. You are just far too much fun to tease."

The younger girl pouted petulantly, taking another large gulp of her coffee as she ignored Shizuru's teasing. She then paused, her fingers brushing against the side of the cup, as she turned her eyes toward her lap. "I'll miss you, you know?"

Shizuru's heart skipped a beat, and she felt warmth blossom across her cheeks at the quiet admission. A sad smile tugged at her mouth when she reigned in her emotions. "I will miss Natsuki too," she said softly.

Fire sparkled in Natsuki's eyes. "Then—"

"I will still need my time away," Shizuru interrupted cutting off Natsuki's protest before she started. "Natsuki knows that."

Looking like she was biting back a retort, Natsuki nodded. "I know, it's just—" Her frown deepened as she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them. "This really sucks, Shizuru."

"Yes it does," she agreed with a small sigh. "It's going to be a long five months, but at least I will be back in time for your eighteenth birthday."

A small nod and grunt acknowledged her statement. A moment later, a musical beep punctured the silence. Natsuki lifted her head and fished around in her bag.

"A message?" Shizuru queried, watching as Natsuki sat back up, her phone in hand, nodding.

"It's from Mai," she said with a small frown. "She's organising another karaoke session next friday," she murmured, her frown becoming more pained as she read. "She says to pass the invitation along to you too."

"Ara, how nice of Mai-han. Let her know I'd be happy to come," Shizuru replied as Natsuki closed her phone and dropped it back in her bag.

"Fine, I'll tell her when I let her know I'm not going."

Shizuru darted forward to grip Natsuki's hands. "Natsuki has to come!"

"No way! Whenever I go either you, Mai or Nao force me into weird costumes. Go by yourself!"

Shizuru pouted, maintaining her grip on a struggling Natsuki. "Natsuki's so mean! She would make me go to my last karaoke party alone?"

Shizuru hid a victorious smile when the younger girl stilled, her frown becoming sullen.

"That's unfair, Shizuru!" she protested, ripping her hands back and crossing them over her chest.

"Who's being unfair? I just want to spend one night surrounded by Natsuki and all her friends before I leave," Shizuru returned, her tea all but forgotten as she argued her case.

Natsuki stilled, her frown dropping away as she met Shizuru's eyes. After a heavy sigh, she dropped her arms from her chest, resting her elbows lightly on the edge of the table. "Fine, I'll come!" she growled. "But I won't sing!"

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki won't even sing a duet with me?" she asked sweetly, causing the younger girl to turn a glare at her.

"No!" she spat. "Look, do you want me to come or not?"

"I do," she said quickly, not wanting to push her luck. "I would very much like to have Natsuki there."

"Okay then," Natsuki said. "If I come you won't make me sing," she repeated, glancing at Shizuru for confirmation. "Right, Shizuru?"

Shizuru let a small grin cross her face, stifling a laugh at the wary expression that settled on Natsuki's. "We shall see," she said lightly.

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest, but cut herself off, sagging back in her chair tiredly. "You're impossible," she sighed.

Shizuru laughed and propped her chin back up on a palm. "I know," she said, earning a fond smile from the girl seated across from her. "But that's what you love about me."

* * *

The familiar sound of a ventilator met Nao's ears as she entered her mother's hospital room. Sliding the door closed behind her, she made her way over to her mother's bedside, clutching a fresh bouquet of orchids in her left hand. The ones she left last week were starting to wilt, and looked in desperate need of changing.

"Hi Mama," she said to the prone figure on the bed, brushing back short brown hair as she bent forward to kiss her mother on the forehead.

She then picked up the old vase of flowers, taking out the old bouquet and throwing them in a nearby bin. Once that was done she refilled the vase and settled the orchids into their new home, placing it gently on the bedside table.

When the flowers were organised, Nao pulled a chair closer to her mother's bedside and sat herself down, reaching for her mother's hand and letting them rest on the bed's soft surface.

"So, I've officially graduated middle-school, Mama," she said to the prone figure on the bed. "I guess neither one of us thought I would make it, right?"

A hiss from the ventilator answered her question, and Nao continued on, hiding the rueful smile that wanted to spread across her mouth.

"I start high-school in a week," she said proudly. "But I can't say I'm a fan of the uniform. It's the ugliest shade of mustard yellow you've ever seen; so I really don't know how I'll last three years wearing it." She sent a small smile at her mother. "But I suppose I can't complain. At least we know that my education expenses will be covered up until I graduate, right?" she said, rubbing a thumb across the back of a bony hand. "I don't even know if I want to go to university yet. Or if any will actually accept me," she laughed, humourlessly.

She paused as a nurse came in to take obs, smiling as she glanced down at Nao.

"Ah, Nao-chan, has it already been a week?" she said, picking up the chart on the end of the bed and walking over to the ventilator.

"It has, Tanaka-san," she said quietly, letting a small smile cross her face as she met the gaze of the portly nurse.

"Time just flies, doesn't it?" she said, pausing as she noticed the flowers on the bedside table. "And what are these? Orchids?"

Nao nodded, as Tanaka leant over and smelt them.

"They smell wonderful. Your mother sure is spoiled, having such an attentive daughter," she said, clipping a small device over her mother's other finger and writing down the results.

"No changes this week, Tanaka-san?" Nao asked, more as a formality than anything.

"No, none as usual, Nao-chan. We had to clear a minor infection around PEG tube port earlier this week, but as soon as we put her on IV antibiotics, it cleared up straight away."

Nao nodded, having long since become accustomed to a lot of the medical terminology they used when talking about her mother's care. "Good," she said. "Thank you, Tanaka-san," she said, as the older nurse made to leave.

"Now make sure you grab something to eat from the nurses lunch room down the hall," she ordered firmly. "You're getting too thin, Nao-chan. Have you been eating properly?"

Nao turned a polite smile on Tanaka. "I have, thank you. My roommate has been making sure of that."

Tanaka nodded shortly. "Good," she said, her hand on the door handle. "I'll leave you to it, then," she said, waving to Nao as she disappeared into the hallway. "Bye."

Nao held up her free hand, turning her attention back to her mother when Tanaka had gone. When she had finished recounting the rest of her week, including Aoi's near tantrum that morning, Nao stood up from her chair, laying her mother's hand gently down on the bed.

This was the part she always hated.

"Okay, Mama, I need to go. But I'll be here next week." She paused as she remembered her commitment the following Friday night. "Actually, I might be a bit late next week, but I'll tell you all about it. I'm sure Kuga or Midori will do something embarrassing to keep us both entertained."

She leaned forward again and planted another kiss on her mother's forehead, being careful not to disturb the ventilator tubing sticking out from her tracheotomy.

"Bye, Mama," she whispered. "I love you."


End file.
